Your Present
by Sora Hinase
Summary: "Aku tahu bahkan sampai detik ini kau tak bisa melupakan Sasuke, Hinata tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat Hinata sampai saat dimana Sasuke datang kau hanyalah milikku, tak ada yang boleh memilikimu selain aku dan saat Sasuke kembali aku akan membiarkanmu memilih tetap bersamaku atau kembali pada Sasuke."
1. Chapter 1

Moshi-moshi, ini fic pertama Sora di fandom Naruto jadi masih banyak kekurangan, mohon bantuannya (bungkuk-bungkuk).

Happy Reading! ^^

Your Present

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina (Sora lagi suka sama pair ini)

Rated : T

Genre :Romance, Friendship

Warning : Chapter pendek, AU, OOC, Typo dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

Akademi Konoha, sekolah yang terdiri dari SMP dan SMA. Jika kalian masuk ke sini mungkin kalian akan karena di sini cuma ada MOS satu kali saat masuk SMP, lalu saat masuk SMA hanya seperti naik kelas saja. MOS di sini juga beda dengan sekolah-sekolah lain. Disini kita hanya perlu mendapat 100 tanda tangan dari kakak kelas, yang berada di Akademi Konoha, sedangkan jumlah anak kelas 8 SMP sampai 12 SMA adalah 1500 anak. Cuma 100 tanda tangan dalam waktu 3 hari, mudah bukan? Sisa waktu MOS hanya digunakan untuk bermain. Dan sekarang hari baru untuk anak kelas 7 SMP setelah menghadapi MOS yang biasa-biasa saja.

=#=#=#=#=#=#=

Kelas 7D, kelas favorit di SMP Konoha.

Seperti kelas lainnya, walaupun kelas ini adalah kelas favorit tapi tetap saja di saat tidak ada guru mereka asyik ngobol sendiri. Seperti sekarang, contohnya Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke, anak yang duduk di urutan nomor 1 dekat pintu mereka sedang asyik mengobrol...

"Hai Sasuke, kau mau tahu anak yang duduk dengan Sakura?" Tanya Naruto antusias.

"..." Ternyata yang diajak berbicara tidak menghiraukannya, pandangan Sasuke hanya lurus ke depan.

"Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, dia teman sekelasku dan Sakura waktu SD. Anaknya pemalu dan pendiam sekali tapi dia anak yang sangat baik dan sangat bersahabat. Kau tahu waktu kelulusan SD dia mendapat julukan sebagai anak pendiam dari kelas 1 sampai kelas 6, dan semua kakak kelas dan adik kelasku tahu kalau Hinata adalah anak paling pendiam dan pemalu," Naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang Hinata kepada Sasuke, walaupun yang diajak bicara seperti tidak mendengarkan.

Sementara di sebelah Naruto, Haruno Sakura yang sudah menjadi kekasih kekasih Naruto saat kelulusan SD juga sedang mengobrol dengan teman sebangkunya, Hyuuga Hinata...

"Hinata, kamu sudah kenal sama anak yang duduk sama Naruto belum?" Tanya Sakura yang sekarang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Be-belum. Me-memangnya Sakura sudah ke-kenal?" Kata Hinata yang sekarang sedang memainkan jari-jarinya di depan dadanya.

"Tentu saja sudah. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, dia temanku dan Naruto sejak kecil. Rumah kami berdekatan, tapi Sasuke memang suka menyendiri, dia benci keramaian jadi wajar kalau kamu ngga pernah liat dia saat kamu bermain ke rumahku. Anaknya emang dingin banget tapi dia setia kawan, makanya aku dan Naruto masih berteman dengan Sasuke," Jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

Pintu kelas 7D terbuka seorang guru perempuan masuk ke dalam kelas. Semua anak-anak menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan pandangan mereka beralih pada guru yang sekarang berdiri di depan papan tulis...

"Mulai hari ini Ibu akan menjadi wali kelas kalian, kalian bisa memanggilku Kurenai-sensei," Kurenai-sensei berjalan ke meja guru mengambil buku absensi dan kembali ketempat semula, sedangkan anak-anak masih diam, namanya juga kelas favorit jadi harus memberikan kesan baik kepada wali kelasnya, "Baiklah, Ibu akan menunjuk siapa yang akan menjadi ketua kelas dan wakil ketua kelas," Kurenai-sensei membaca nama muridnya satu persatu dalam hati lalu, "Baiklah yang jadi ketua kelas Uchiha Sasuke dan wakil ketua kelas Hyuuga Hinata."

"Aku ngga mau jadi ketua kelas, apalagi kalau partnernya gadis pemalu dan pendiam yang hanya akan menyusahkanku saja," Sasuke mengeluarkan HP dari saku celananya dan mulai mengotak-atiknya. Kata-kata Sasuke sukses membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu menatap ke arah Sasuke. Naruto dan Sakura yang sudah lama berteman dengan Sasukepun tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar, Sasuke memang kadang kalau berbica pedas tapi pada gadis yang bahkan belum berkenalan dengannya itu jelas bukan Sasuke.

BRAK!

Hinata berdiri dan memukul meja dengan telapak tangannya, pandangannya tertuju pada Sasuke yang sedang bermain HP. Hal ini membuat semua pandangan beralih pada Hinata, "Tuan Uchiha yang terhormat, anda tenang saja saya tidak akan merepotkan anda karena saya juga tidak mau memiliki partner seperti anda yang dinginnya seperti kutub selatan," Kata-kata Hinata kembali membuat Naruto dan Sakura bingung, Hinata yang terkenal tidak mudah marah dan selalu berbicara gagap, sekarang dia marah dan bisa berbicara lancar bahkan panjang lebar.

TBC

Cerita ini 25% pengalaman pribadi Sora dan 75% imajinasi Sora, kalau fic Sora mirip dengan fic lain Sora minta maaf itu tidak disengaja.

Gomen ceritanya ngga bagus, mohon kritik dan saran. ^^

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	2. Chapter 2

Gomen kalau cerita Sora telalu pendek. Chapter ini masih kejadian nyata, bila ada kesamaan dengan fic lain itu tidak disengaja.

Happy Reading! ^^

Your Present

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : SasuHina

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC. Typo, Gaje, Chapter pendek dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

Hinata yang terkenal tidak mudah marah dan selalu berbicara gagap sekarang dia marah dan berbicara lancar bahkan panjang lebar.

"Sudah-sudah jangan berisik, pokoknya seperti kata Ibu tadi ketua kelas Uchiha Sasuke dan wakil ketua kelas Hyuuga Hinata. Sekarang Ibu ada rapat jadi, pemilihan ketua kelas yang lain silahkan didiskusikan dipimpin oleh ketua dan wakil ketua kelas. Jangan ada keributan!" Kurenai langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas setelah selesai berbicara tanpa memperdulikan tatapan dari murid-muridnya.

"Kau bilang tidak akan merepotkanku kan? Jadi, sebagai aku serahkan sepenuhnya pemilihan pengurus kelas yang lainnya ke kamu," Sasuke berkata dengan santai sambil tetap mengotak-atik HPnya.

Kesal? Jelas Hinata kesal dengan orang ini, belum apa-apa dia sudah bias memancing amarah Hinata, bagaimana kalau mereka satu kelas sampai lulus SMA?

Mengalah, Hinata tidak mau ribut hanya karena hal sepele. Jadi, Hinata memilih untuk memimpin pemilihan pengurus kelas lainnya seorang diri.

=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=

"Hinata, ini jadwal piketnya sudah aku buat," Sakura yang kemarin terpilih menjadi seksi kebersihan bertugas membuat jadwal piket kelas jadi, hari ini saat baru masuk kelas Sakura langsung memberikan jadwal tersebut kepada Hinata. Hinata memang selalu berangkat lebih awal dari teman-temannya sejak SD jadi, saat Sakura berangkat pasti Hinata sudah ada di dalam kelas.

"Terima kasih, Sakura!" Hinata tersenyum dan menjawab dengan suara yang lembut seperti biasanya.

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi pukul 07.00, pelajaran di kelas 7D berjalan dengan lancar tanpa keributan sedikitpun sampai jam istirahat datang.

Saat jam istirahat datang, Sakura memasang jadwal piket di samping papan tulis.

"Piket dilakukan setelah pulang sekolah dan yang hari ini piket adalah Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura mengakhiri kata-katanya dan kembali duduk di sebelah Hinata. Anak-anak 7D memang lebih suka berada di dalam kelas saat istirahat pertama jadi, saat tadi Sakura berbicara di depan kelas semua teman-temannya masih ada di dalam kelas.

"Kamu pasti sengaja membuat aku dan pantat ayam itu supaya piket dihari yang sama iya kan, Sakura?" Hinata sangat kesal karena dia harus piket kelas dengan Sasuke.

Sakura malah senyum-senyum sendiri, Sakura tidak menyangka kalau sahabat baiknya ini bisa bicara panjang lebar bahkan memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan pantat ayam, padahal Hinata tidak pernah menjelek-jelekan temannya sebelum ini.

"Ngapain senyum-senyum gitu?" Hinata menjadi semakin kesal.

"Hehe… Kan kamu yang ngasih wewenang sepenuhnya ke aku buat bikin jadwal piket jadi, terserah aku donk mau bikin kamu piket sama siapa. Sepertinya Sasuke memberikan hal positif ke kamu ya? Kamu sekarang jadi lebih banyak bicara, udah gitu pake manggil Sasuke dengan sebutan pantat ayam lagi, kaya bukan Hinata. Hati-hati benci jadi cinta lho," Sakura kembali tersenyum setelah mengakhiri kata-katanya.

"Amit-amit deh, jangan sampai aku suka sama pantat ayam itu."

=#=#=#=#=#=#=

Sasuke sedang duduk di pojok jendela sambil mengotak-atik kameranya, sementara Hinata sibuk menyapu kelas.

"Sasuke, berhenti mengotak-atik kamera rongsokanmu itu, yang hari ini piket kan kita, kenapa hanya aku saja yang membersihkan kelas?" Hinata sudah tidak sabar lagi karena dari tadi Sasuke hanya nmengotak-atik kameranya.

"Kamu sendiri yang bilang kalau kamu tidak akan merepotkan aku jadi, kamu tidak perlu bantuanku untuk membersihkan kelas ini kan?"

Hinata malas berdebat sehingga, dia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan menyapu sampai dia merasa ada sekilas cahaya yang ternyata berasal dari kamera Sasuke. Kamera Sasuke memang tidak menimbulkan suara saat digunakan untuk memotret.

"Jangan memotretku sembarangan," Hinata berbicara sinis dan menatap tajam kearah Sasuke.

"GR banget. Siapa juga yang motret kamu?" Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Hinata. Saat Sasuke sudah berada di depan Hinata tiba-tiba ada angin yang masuk ke ruang kelas melalui jendela yang masih terbuka. Angina itu membuat rambut panjang Hinata berantakan, Sasuke merapikan rambut panjang Hinata yang menutupi wajahnya, menyentuh pelipis Hinata turun ke pipi Hinata dan berakhir di dagu Hinata menggunakan ujung jari manis dan jari tengahnya.

Sasuke tetap mempertahankan oposisinya memegang dagu Hinata dan mengangkatnya, memaksa Hinata untuk menatapnya, "Apa kamu tidak merasa kalau ini seperti déjà vu?"

**TBC**

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review

**Ruki-darklight17, Masahiro 'Night' Sairan, Fidy Discrimination, kuraishi cha22dhen, Chai Mol, Haruno Aoi, Haze kazuki.**

Balesan buat yang ngga log in :

**Shaniechan** :ini udah update… makasih udah review, review lagi ya? ^^

**Nmpank lwat** : fic anmeh? Mau gimana lagi yang buat juga aneh… wkwkwk

**Hyuuchiha prinka **: Hinata disini sifatnya lama-lama akan berubah total tapi cuma buat topeng… makasih udah review. Review lagi ya? ^^

Sora mau minta saran sebaiknya cerita ini dilanjutin apa ngga? Soalnya Sora agak ragu buat ngelanjutin cerita ini.

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	3. Chapter 3

Buat seseorang selamat ulang tahun. Fic ini aku persembahkan buat kamu. Kehadiranmu sangat berpengaruh dengan kelanjutaqn fic ini. Setidaknya berikan aku kepastian, apakah aku masih harus menunggumu?

Gomen buat kata-kata ngga penting di atas.

Happy Reading ! ^^

Your Present

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kashimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : SasuHina

Genre : Romence, Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje, Chapter pendek dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

"Apa kamu tidak merasa kalau ini seperti deja vu?" Sasuke masih tetap mempertahankan posisinya dan menatap mata Hinata lekat-lekat.

Raut wajah Hinata berubah sepeti orang kebingungan. Deja vu? Mana mungkin, bertemu saja baru kemarin. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Hinata. Sasuke yang mengetahui lawan bicaranya kebingungan akhirnya kembali bersuara.

"Sudah aku duga, kamu pasti lupa. Dasar! Sifat pelupamu makin parah ya?" Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut Hinata menggunakan tangan yang tadi digunakan untuk menyentuh wajah Hinata. Sasuke berbalik ke mejanya dan mengambil tas sekolahnya setelah itu, Sasuke keluar dari kelas dan saat sampai di pintu kelas Sasuke berhenti.

"Kamu juge sebaiknya cepat pulang, Paman Hiashi pasti akan sangat khawatir kalau putri kesayangannya pulang terlambat. Orang di rumahmu tidak ada yang tahu kamu sekarang piket kelas kan?" Sasuke kembali berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Hinata bingung dengan kata-kata Sasuke, pertama tentang deja vu yang dikatakan Sasuke dan yang kedua, dari mana Sasuke tahu nama ayah Hinata bahkan memenggil ayah Hinata dengan sebutan Paman? Ketemu saja belum. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Hinata.

=#=#=#=#=#=#=

"Kaa-san rekaman videoku waktu kecil ada dimana?"

Sepulang sekolah Sasuke langsung mengobrak-abrik kaset dvd yang ada di ruang keluarga.

"Kamu nyari kaset apa sih, sayang?" tanya Mikota, Ibu Sasuke yang baru datang dari arah dapur.

"Aku nyari kaset rekaman videoku waktu kecil di rumah yang dulu," Sasuke masih melihat satu persatu kaset dvdyang ada di depannya.

"Oh... Kalau rekaman yang diambil di rumah kita yang dulu ada di kamar Kaa-san, sebantar ya? Kaa-san ambilin," Ibu Sasuke pergi ke kamarnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ibu Sasuke kembali ke ruang keluarga dengan membawa kardus kecil yang berisi beberapa kaset.

"Ini kasetnya," Ibu Sasuke meletakan kaset tersebut di samping Sasuke.

"Makasih ya, Kaa-san," Sasuke langsung pergi ke kamarnya membawa kardus tersebut, Ibu Sasuke sempat heran dengan sikap Sasuke tapi, Ibu Sasuke tidak mau ambil pusing dengan hal sepele.

Setelah dua jam Sasuke tak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya akhirnya, Ibu Sasuke pergi ke kamar Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke sedang melihat salah satu isi dari kaset dvd yang tadi dibawanya, terlihat di layar TV dua anak kecil laki-laki dan perempuan sedang berada di halaman rumah., yang laki-llaki berumur kira-kira 4 tahun sedangkan yang perempuan kira-kira berumur 3 tahu. Terlihat di sana anak perempuan itu sedang berjongkok, tangannya sibuk mengoleh tanah sepertinya dia sedang bermain masak-maskan seorang diri. Sedangkan anak laki-laki yang ada di video itu berdiri di belakang anak perempuan itu lalu perlahan anak laki-laki itu melepaskan ikat rambut yang sedang dipakai oleh anak perempuan itu, membuat rambut anak perempuan itu terurai, merasa ketenangannya terganggu anak perempuan itu melihat ke belakang, dia melihat ke atas dan dilihatnya anak laki-laki yang sedang memegang ikat rambutnya.

'Sasu-chan, kembalikan kat lambutku. Kenapa Sasu-chan selalu mengganggu aku?'

Mendengar kata-kata yang di ucapkan anak perempuan dalam video itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum miris, ada sedikit rasa menyesal yang menjalar di hatinya.

Kembali ke layar TV.

Anak laki-laki itu kemudian berjongkok di depan anak perempuan itu, lalu tiba-tiba ada angin yang menerpa mereka membuat rambut panjang anak perepuan itu berantakan, perlahan anak laki-laki yang di panggil Sasu-chan menyentuh rambut anak perempuan itu yang menutupi wajah anak perempuan itu , kemudian anak laki-laki itu menuntun jarinya untuk menarik rambut anak perempuan ke belakang telinga anak perempuan itu.

"Kamu merindukannya, sayang?" Ibu Ssuke yang tadi ada di depan pintu kamar Sasuke yang terbuka kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sasuke, Sasuke tidak merespon kata-kata Ibunya.

"Sabarlah, sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi milikmu, sayang."

Mendengar kata-kata ibunya membuat Ssuke tersenyum miris.

"Aku tidak yakin dia akan menerimaku, sepertinya dia masih membenciku sama seperti dulu," dari nada bicaranya terlihat jelas kalau Sasuke sekarang sedang sedih.

"Salahmu sendiri, kenapa selalu membuat Hina-chan marah?" Ibu Sasuke duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Entahlah. Aku juga heran kenapa aku selalu ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari Hinata setiap kali berada di dekatnya."

"Semua kan baik-baik saja," hibur Ibu Sasuke yang sekarang sedang membelai rambut Sasuke.

"Bahkan dia tidak mengingatku, padahal aku selalu mengingatnya," pandangan Sasuke masih tertuju pada layar TV.

"Kaa-san yakin Hinata pasti masih mengingatmu hanya saja cara Hinata mengingat seseorang berbeda dengan orang-orang pada umumnya. Apa kamu mengerti, sayang?" Mikoto masih membelai rambut anak kesayangannya itu.

Sasuke menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Ibunya pertanda dia tidak mengerti.

Mikoto tersenyum, " Kaa-san yakin suatu saat nanti kamu akan mengerti bagaimana cara Hinata mengenangmu, yang perlu kamu pikirkan sekarang adalah yakinlah kalau kalian diciptakan untuk bersama."

"Kaa-san, apa Kaa-san dan Tou-san akan benar-benar menjalankan rencana kalian dengan keluarga Hinata?"

"Itu sudah menjadi janji kami sejak kamu baru di lahirkan, sayang."

**TBC**

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review

**Haze Kazuki, Chai Mol, BubbleBloom, Masashi 'Night' Seiran, kuraishi cha22dhen, hanata chan, Haruno Aoi, Fidy Discrimination.**

Balesan ngga log in :  
**Shaniechan :**Sasu ngga ngapa-ngapain ko, udah tahu tentang deja vu nya? Maaf ngga bisa panjang... makasih udah review, review lagi ya?^^

**Good-Night : **ini udah update cepet, gomen kalau ceritanya sulit dimengerti dan alurnya kecepeten... makasih udah review, review lagi ya?^^

**Hina bee lover : i**ni udah update kilat, makasih udah review, review lagi ya?^^

**SAASU7KEX jUst cHipmUnkz : **ini udah lanjut... makasih udah review, review lagi ya?^^

**rie tsubaki :**makasih udah bilang cerita Sora keren ma udah suka cerita Sora...nama SoraHinase itu gabungan dari nama sepasang kekasih di komik sky blue scramble, komoi remaja yang pertama kali aku baca dan bikin aku jatuh hati padahal masih SD...Wah curcol deh... makasih udah review, review lagi ya?^^

**Hyuuchiha Prinka :** gamen pendek dan belum bisa dipanjangin...setahu ku deja vu tu kaya sesuatu yang seolah-olah pernah terjadi...makasih udah review, review lagi ya?^^

makasih banyak buat yang udah RnR...Menurut kalian sosok yang pantas jadi ibunya Hinata siapa?

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	4. Chapter 4

Your Present

Chapter 4

Disclamer dan lain-lainnya ada di chapter sebelumnya

Happy Reading! ^^

Sasuke POV

" Itu sudah menjadi janji kami sejak kamu baru dilahirkan, Sayang."

Kata-kata Kaa-san tadi sore membuat aku tidak bisa tidur. Dulu aku mengenal Hinata saat kami masih di taman kanak-kanak, aku yang memang tidak suka bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang di sekelilingku, lebih memilih berada di dalam kelas saat istirahat, setelah 1 bulan aku menyadari bukan hanya aku yang selalu berada di dalam kelas tapi juga seorang anak perempuan yang aku ketahui bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Semakin lama aku semakin tahu apa yang dialami oleh Hinata, dia selalu di tindas oleh teman-temannya dan dimanfaatkan oleh teman-temannya tapi dia tidak pernah menangis, selalu sendirian saat berangkat dan pulang. Aku pernah mengikutinya saat pulang sekolah dan aku cukup terkejut mengetahui bahwa ternyata rumahnya berada persis di samping rumahku, kenapa aku bisa tidak mengetahuinya? Jawabannya sudah pasti karena aku tidak pernah keluar rumah bahkan aku hampir tidak pernah membuka jendela kamarku. Aku lebih terkejut saat tahu kalau kamar Hinata berada tepat di sebelah kamarku, jendela kami saling berhadapan. Jadi, suara tangisan Hinata yang selalu aku dengar? Itulah pertanyaan pertama yang ada di otakku saat aku mengetahui kamarnya berada di sebelah kamarku. Setelah memata-matai Hinata selama 1 minggu walaupun aku tahu memeta-matai seseorang bukanlah hal yangf seharusnya dilakukan seorang Uchiha tapi rasa penasaran ku akan Hinata mengalahkanny, akhirnya aku tahu Hinata menangis hanya untuk ayahnya dalam artian Hinata selalu menangis saat merindukan ayahnya yang memang jarang berada di rumah. Entah kenapa aku ingin menjadi sahabat Hinata dan ternyata Kaa-san seperti tahu kalau aku sedang ingin dekat dengan Hinata, Kaa-san sering mengajakku untuk bermain di rumah Hinata, kamipun mulai dekat tapi aku lebih sering memganggunya dan kadang membuatnya menangis aku juga heran kenapa aku melakukannya.

SD kami berbeda, saat kelas 2 SD Tou-san dipindah tugaskan sehingga kami sekeluarga pindah rumah tapi aku tidak pindah sekolah, mau tidak mau aku harus pindah. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Hinata lagi mungkin Hinata malah senang soalnya tidak ada aku yang membuatnya menangis di rumah tapi aku justru merindukannya. 1 tahun kemudian aku dengar dari Kaa-san, Hinata kecelakaan dia tertabrak truk aku ingin menjenguknya tapi karena Tou-san tidak sedang di luar kota Kaa-san tidak bisa membawaku untuk menjenguk Hinata, Kaa-san cuma bilang katanya akan ada waktu dimana kami akan bertemu lagi.

=#=#=#=#=#=

Normal POV

Kediaman keluarga Hyuuga

Setelah makan malam Hinata kembali ke kamarnya untuk belajar. Belum lama Hinata belajar ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarnya, perhatian Hinata tertuju pada seseorang yang memasuki kamarnya.

"Kaa-san, ada apa?" Tanya Hinata pada Ibunya.

"Hari minggu besok kamu tidak ada acarakan?" Tanya Ibu Hinata saat sudah berada di samping Hinata yang saat ini sedang belajar di meja belajarnya.

"Emm… Tidak ada, memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Hinata kepada Ibunya tetap dengan nada penuh hormat. Hinata memang sudah terbiasa hidup dengan segala macam aturan yang mengekangnya sejak kecil, sehingga Hinata selalu menghormati semua orang dan mentaati peraturan yang ada.

"Minggu besok kita akan berkunjung ke rumah Paman Fugaku," kata Ibu Hinata sambil membelai rambut panjang Hinata.

"Paman Fugaku?" Hinata bingung karena seingatnya Ayahnya tidak mempunyai teman bernama Fugaku.

"Emm… Kamu lupa, Sayang? Dulu kamu dekat dengan putra bungsu Paman Fugaku, nanti juga kamu ingat kalau sudah bertemu dengan mereka. Ya sudah Kaa-san keluar dulu, kamu belajaqr lagi, ya?" ibu Hinata kemudian keluar dari kamar Hinata.

Hinata POV

Kenapa aku jadi teringat kata-kata Sasuke tentang de javu? Apakah aku pernah mengenalnya? Seingatku tidak. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa sangat merindukan sentuhannya saat dia menyentuh pipiku. Sasuke b enar-benar membuatku gila. Sejak hari itu –saat piket- aku jadi memikirkan kata-kata dia terus tapi entah mengapa saat berada di sekolah aku malah menghindarinya. Aku jadi ingat saat sedang membantu Kurenai sensei membereskan data-data anak 7D, aku mellihat nilai ijazah SD Sasuke dan ternyata dia mendapat nilai 100 pada pelajaran matematikan dan 9 pada pelajaran lainnya, benar-benar membuatku ingin memujinya tapi niat itu aku urungkan setelah dia mengataiku payah karena mendapatkan nilai matematika 98 padahal kan Cuma beda 2 sudah belagu banget. Dasar pantat ayam udah dingin, sombong lagi. Kenapa malah bahas Sasuke? Ayo Hinata waktunya belajar.

Normal POV

Hinata mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini waktunya dia belajar bukan mengingat kejadian yang justru akan membuatnya naik darah. Hyuuga harus selalu senang dalam segala situasi, kan? Tapi sayangnya Hinata memang berbeda dari Hyuuga lainnya.

=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=

Saat sampai di depan rumah teman ayahnya, Hinata merasa tidak asing dengan nama keluarga yang terdapat di samping pintu gerbang.

"Uchiha? Sepertinys aku pernah mengenal seseorang yang bermarga Uchiha, apa hanya perasaanku saja?" kata Hinata dalam hati saat membaca nama keluargateman ayahnya itu.

"Ayo Hinata!"

**TBC**

Maaf updatenya lama, udah lama pendek lagi *pundung

Karena berbagai hal walaupun ditulis TBC tapi Sora belum tentu bias menyelesaikan fic-fic Sora karena untuk waktu yang belum ditentukan Sora hanya akan menjadi reader dan berhenti menjadi author. Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah mereview fic Sora. Bagi yang ingin berkomunikasi dengan Sora bias add FB ku ( Ai Ninomia)

Masih bersedia mereview?


	5. Chapter 5

Your Present

Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

This fic by Sora Hinase

Pairing : SasuHina, GaaHina

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : OOC, AU, dsb.

Happy Reading! ^^

Ini sudah satu minggu sejak kunjungan keluargaku ke kediaman keluarga Uchiha, jujur saja aku cukup terkejut dengan beberapa fakta yang telah aku dapatkan. Pertama, katanya dulu kediaman keluarga Uchiha bersebelahan dengan rumahku bahkan rumah keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga sudah bersebelahan dari jaman Tou-san masih kanak-kanak tapi karena suatu urusan keluarga Uchiha harus pindah. Kedua, fakta bahwa aku mengalami amnesia permanen, oke tahu jika dulu aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan dan tak mengingat apapun tapi tak pernah ada yang menyinggung tentang hal-hal yang tak bisa ku ingat lagi. Lagi pula waktu itu aku masih kecil jadi tak terlalu memikirkan ingatan apa yang tak dapat aku ingat kembali. Ketiga, saat kami semua melihat rekaman sewaktu aku dan Sasuke kecil, dari rekaman itu dapat aku simpulkan jika aku anak yang terkenal pemalu dan pendiam akan menjadi pemarah dan cerewet jika bersama dengan Sasuke dan dari rekaman yang aku tonton Sasuke selalu saja mengganggu dan menjahiliku, padahal kata Sakura, dia dingin dan mass bodoh, apa mungkin jika bersamaku Sasuke juga menjadi OOC? Dan yang terakhir adalah Kaa-san menyuruhku untuk mendekatkan diri dengan Sasuke.

Aku tak tahu maksud orang tuaku apa tapi posisi kami sebagai ketua dan wakil ketua kelas ditambah keberadaan Sakura dan Naruto, aku dan Sasuke jadi semakin dekat bahkan walau baru seminggu aku sudah merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Sasuke, walaupun jika kami hanya berdua saja Sasuke sering menjahiliku tapi aku menyukainya dan aku selalu merasa dilundungi.

Hari ini aku harus pulang sendirian, Sakura dan Naruto langsung menghilang begitu bel pulang berbunyi, mungkin meteka akan kencan? Ini kan hari sabtu. Sedangkan Sasuke sedang berada di ruangan guru Kakashi -guru matematika kami- kabarnya Sasuke akan mengikuti perlombaan matematika, aku iri dengan Sasuke karena aku juga ingin mengikuti lomba matematika tapi sayang Sasuke memang jauh lebih pandai dari aku. H

mmm... terbiasa pulang bersama-sama membuatku malas untuk pulang sendirian.

Aku berjalan malas-malasan untuk keluar kelas, saat sampai di luar kelas lorong sudah terlihat sepi tapi itu wajar karena murid-murid di sini memang selalu berebut untuk segera pulang ke rumah jadi 10 menit setelah bel berbunyi lorong-lorong akan terlihat sepi. Aku terus berjalan lambat-lambat melalui ruangan-ruangan yang ada di sekolah ini.

"Hei, apa kamu yang selalu berada di samping Sasuke?"

Aku cukup terkejut saat ada seorang siswi yang tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam ruang kelas 7A dan berdiri di depanku. Aku mengenali siswi berambur merah dan berkacamata ini sebagai Karin, berdasarkan informasi yang aku dapatkan dari Sakura, Karin ini dulu sekolah di SD yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Apa kau menyukai Sasuke?"

Ada nada sinis yang dapat aku tangkap dari nada bicaranya, mungkin karena aku tak menjawab kata-katanya jadi dia mengajukan pertanyaan lain.

"Kami hanya teman, sama seperti kedekatanku dengan Sakura dan Naruto," aku berusaha bersikap ramah saat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Bagus jika begitu lagi pula mana mungkin Sasuke mencintai gadis sepertimu," kata Karin sebelum ia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Apa-apaan dia? Memang dia siapanya Sasuke?

.

.

.

.

.

Semakin hari aku dan Sasuke semakin dekat, kadang keluargaku yang akan berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke atau sebaliknya dari situlah aku semakin dekat. Sasuke yang selalu stay cool di sekolah berbeda sekali dengan dirinya saat di rumah, dia sangat dekat dengan ibunya, bahkan Sasuke bisa langsung mendekatkan diri dengan adikku -Hanabi- yang berusia 5 tahun, Sasuke sering menggendong Hanabi dan mengajaknya bermain. Dan yang paling membuatku terkejut adalah ternyata kakakku, kak neji itu teman kakak Sasuke, kak Itachi bahkan mereka sekarang satu kelas di SMA.

Jika kami berempat -aku, Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura- ada di tempat umum Sasuke akan tetap terlihat stay cool, aku yang pendiam yang hanya sesekali ikut dalam pembicaraan lalu Sakura dan Naruto yang selalu terlibat dalam perdebatan konyol tapi, aku sangat senang jika menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka. Tapi Sasuke selalu menggodaku jika kami hanya berdua atau berempat tapi sudah bukan di tempat umum, aku heran kenapa Sasuke selalu jaim begitu. Terlepas dari semua itu, Sasuke sebenarnya sangat baik dia sering menjelaskan materi pelajaran yang tak aku mengerti dan jika dia membawa sepeda ke sekolah dia selalu menawarkan tumpangan.

"Hinata, Sasuke membawakanmu bunga mawar nih," kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasny.

Hari ini kami sedang berkumpul di rumah Sakura karena orang tua Sakura sedang pergi ke luar kota, lagi pula ini hari minggu. Aku memang melihat Sasuke berjalan mendekat dengan sebuket bunga mawar, tapi apa mungkin Sasuke membelinya? Tadi memang Sasuke dan Naruto memilih untuk bersepeda sedangkan aku dan Sakura memilih untuk melihat anime di televisi.

"Ini," ujar Sasuke sambil menyerahkan sebuket bunga.

"Bunga dari mana?" tanyaku bingung sambil menerima bunga itu.

"Bunga dari pemakaman."

Aku langsung menatap Sasuke horror, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengucapkannya tanpa rasa bersalah? Sontak saja aku langsung melemparkan bunga itu dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Dari jauh aku dapat mendengar suara Sakura dan Naruto yang menyalahkan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya hari ini hari tersialku, hari ini Sasuke tak masuk dan aku tak tahu apa alasannya tapi semua justru bertanya kepadaku apa alasan Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah. Bahkan mereka terus-terusan menggodaku dengan bilang bahwa seharusnya aku tahu alasan Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah karena aku istrinya, yang benar saja. Memang kapan kami menikah? Jadian saja belum.

Sekarang pulang sekolah aku justru dihadang oleh Karin dan 2 temannya yang aku tak kenal, ada apa lagi ini?

"Kau bilang kau tak menyukai Sasuke tapi kenapa kamu justru terus berada di samping Sasuke?" ujar Karin dengan sinis, tak tahukah dia jika aku sangat ingin cepat pulang?

"Aku memang tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Sasuke, kenapa tak kamu tanyakan saja pada Sasuke? Mungkin dia yang menyukaiku," jawabku sebelum aku pergi meninggalkan mereka. Lagipula kami baru kelas 7 masa iya mau cinta-cintaan? Cinta monyet? Maaf aja aku manusia bukan monyet.

Tapi alangkah terkejutnya aku saat tiba di depan pintu gerbang dan melihat Sasuke ada di sana. Sekolah memang sudah sepi tapi untuk apa dia di sana? Apalagi tadi dia tidak berangkat.

"Sejak awal memang aku yang terlalu berharap ya? Besok aku akan pergi dan tak akan kembali," ujar Sasuke setelah itu dia meninggalkan aku yang tak tahu apapun.

.

.

TBC

Review please ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Your Present

Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

This fic by Sora Hinase

Pairing : SasuHina, GaaHina

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : OOC, AU, dsb.

.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

.

5 Tahun Kemudian

.

.

Aku tak pernah tahu jika pertemuanku dengan Sasuke di gerbang waktu itu adalah pertemuan terakhir kami karena keesokan paginya aku harus menerima kenyataan jika Sasuke telah pindah -entah kemana- bahkan keluargaku tak ada yang tahu, Naruto dan Sakura juga tak ada yang tahu. Sasuke seperti hilang ditelan bumi, bahkan setelah 5 tahun ini kami tetap tak mendapatkan kabar apapun tentang Sasuke.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke, aku bertanya kepada Okaa-sama tentang siapa sebenarnya Sasuke dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat tahu jika sebenarnya Sasuke itu adalah orang yang seharusnya dijodohkan denganku tapi sebelum pergi Sasuke justru datang dan berkata jika dia tak ingin dijodohkan karena terpaksa, dia ingin aku terbebas dari perjodohan, dia juga memberikan dvd rekaman kami ketika kecil. Okaa-sama membenarkan jika dia adalah bagian yang sempat aku lupakan. Air mataku mengalir saat melihat video itu, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan orang yang paling dekat denganku?

"Hinata."

"Y-ya?"

Aku cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Gaara, memang ke hadiranku hari ini di taman bermain memang untuk bertemu dengan Gaara, kami akan pergi jalan-jalan atau bisa dibilang kencan. Gaara sendiri bukanlah orang baru dalam duniaku, kami sudah mengenal dari kelas 5 SD, Naruto dan Sakura juga mengenalnya tentu saja kami sekelas, dia murid pindahan, aku bertemu kembali dengan Gaara 2 tahun yang lalu saat aku duduk di bangku kelas IX. Sejak kepergian Sasuke, aku seperti mayat hidup, aku tak semangat melakukan apapun, entahlah setiap malam kerjaanku hanya menangis bahkan disemester awal Sasuke menghilang aku sampai tidak masuk sekolah selama 29 hari. Aku tak tertarik dengan apapun kecuali satu hal, matematika karena aku tahu Sasuke sangat menyukai matematika. Aku selalu berusaha untuk mengikuti semua perlombaan itu dengan harapan aku bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke, tapi nihil sampai saat ini aku tak pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke. Lalu Gaara datang kembali, saat itu reuni SD aku tak hadir karena males aja sebetulnya, dia meminta nomor handphoneku pada Naruto dan kami mulai berkomunikasi.

Aku cukup merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran Gaara, setidaknya aku bisa melupakan sedikit ketidak hadiran Sasuke dalam hari-hariku. Saat kami mulai memasuki senior high shcool saat itulah Gaara mengajaku untuk berpacaran, awalnya aku menolak dengan alasan aku tak bisa bersama seseorang selagi hatiku masih bersama orang lain tapi Gaara terus meyakinkanku jika dia bersedia menunggu dan saat dimana untuk keempat kalinya Gaara menyatakan perasaannya aku menerimanya. Hubungan kami sudah berjalan setahun tapi aku tak bisa berbohong jika aku masih memikirkan Sasuke.

"Kamu melamun terus, Hime?" tanya Gaara, saat ini kami sedang berada di dalam bianglala.

"Bukankah kamu sangat suka bila menaiki bianglala? Lalu kenapa dari tadi kamu justru melamun?"

"Maaf Gaara, aku hanya teringat dengan tugas-tugas yang belum aku kerjakan," ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"Tugas atau Sasuke?" aku dapat menangkap nada ketidak sukaan Gaara saat ia menyebut nama Sasuke.

"Eh?" harusnya aku tak perlu terkejut toh selama ini Gaara selalu dapat menyadari saat-saat aku teringat kepada Sasuke.

"Harusnya kamu bilang jika tak ingin pergi bersamaku, tak perlu memaksakan diri," ucap Gaara dengan nada yang melunak yang entah mengapa justru membuatku merasa bersalah.

"Tidak, bukan begitu Gaara, aku senang Gaara mengajakku jalan-jalan dengan begitu aku tak merasa jenuh," ucapku seraya bersandar pada bahu Gaara.

Kami memang duduk bersebelahan dalam bianglala ini, biasanya kami memang duduk berhadapan tapi tadi Gaara memilih duduk disebelahku, hanya saja sedari tadi aku terus memandang keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ibu ingin bertemu denganmu, Hinata," ujar Gaara saat kami sedang menikmati ice cream di sebuah kedai. Usai turun dari bianglala kami memutuskan untuk mampir mengisi perut terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan tapi karena bingung ingin makan apa kami justru berakhir di kedai ice cream ini.

"Memang Ibu dan Ayah sedang di Konoha? Kapan mereka pulang?" tanyaku, keluarga kami memang sudah dekat karena Ibu Gaara adalah teman sekolah Okaa-san waktu kecil. Bahkan aku sudah hampir setengah tahun ini terbiasa memanggil orang tua Gaara dengan sebutan Ibu dan Ayah, begitupun dengan Gaara yang terbiasa memanggil orang tuaku dengan sebutan Okaa-san dan Otou-san.

"Ayah tak ikut hanya Ibu yang datang itupun Ibu hanya sebentar di sini."

"Baiklah setelah ini bagaimana kalau kita langsung menemui Ibu? Aku juga ingin bertemu Ibu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata, bagimu aku ini siapa?"

Pertanyaan Gaara cukup membuatku terkejut, setelah berbincang-bincang dengan Ibu cukup lama, Ibu berpamitan padaku jika dia ada janji dengan seseorang. Aku tak mempermasalahkannya, karena aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa sementara Gaara tak tahu ada dimana jadi aku memilih untuk duduk di tepi kolam renang dengan kaki dimasukan kedalamnya. Aku tak bisa berenang tapi aku suka bermain air sedangkan Gaara sangat pandai berenang berbeda dengan Sasuke yang hobi bermain bulu tangkis.

"Eh? Gaara, kamu dari mana?" ujarku seraya menoleh kebelakang dan menengadah melihat Gaara yang tengah berdiri dibelakangku.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Hinata."

"Tentu saja, Gaara kan kekasihku," ujarku dengan raut wajah dan nada suara yang menunjukan kebingungan.

"Coba katakan Aishiteru."

"..." Aku terdiam karena sejak pertama kami berpacaran aku memang tak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata sayang ataupun mengutarakan perasaanku.

"Aku tahu bahkan sampai detik ini kau tak bisa melupakan Sasuke, Hinata tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat Hinata sampai saat dimana Sasuke datang kau hanyalah milikku, tak ada yang boleh memilikimu selain aku dan saat Sasuke kembali aku akan membiarkanmu memilih tetap bersamaku atau kembali pada Sasuke."

Kehadiranmu sangat berharga bagiku, Sasuke tapi apakah aku harus terus menunggumu sementara aku tak mengetahui keberadaanmi sedangkan di sini ada seseorang yang terus mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

.

.

.

THE END

sejak awal cerita ini memang bakal dibikin gantung hehe

terima kasih buat semua yg udah ngedukung terutama yg udah review

** , Guest, kensuchan.**

bersedia tinggalkan review? ^^


End file.
